


A Bump in the Night

by me_and_my_prinxiety_heart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_and_my_prinxiety_heart/pseuds/me_and_my_prinxiety_heart
Summary: Virgil wakes up in the middle of the night and experiences some scary noises. Thankfully, Roman is there to save him from the "monsters".
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 24





	A Bump in the Night

Virgil awoke to a cold wind coming in from a cracked window. He snuggled deeper into his blanket cocoon. He hated when Roman forced Virgil to leave the window open for some ‘fresh air’. When Virgil countered telling Roman that all air was technically fresh otherwise they'd both be dead, Roman had looked at him with sarcastic disapproval. Virgil knew he was kidding but he had let him leave the window open anyway. He finally decided the room was just too chilly and unrolled himself from the mountain of blankets. He sat up and looked over to the creative side still fast asleep. Virgil had always had a bad habit of stealing the covers in his sleep and Roman usually abandoned him part way through the night to sleep in the comfort of his own room, where he was safe from Virgil’s greedy comforter ways. The anxious side smiled, glad Roman was still there but then remembered his mission and shook out the comforter laying it over the sleeping prince, being sure to make it even on both sides. He walked silently to the door and slipped into the hall. He quickly traveled down the stairs and swung into the kitchen grabbing a cup and turning on the water. A creek came from the living room. Suddenly, he turned off the water and spun around, his eyes darting back and forth. After a minute of silence, he shook his head lightly. Dumb. He thought, feeling silly for being afraid. He walked toward the stairs and froze suddenly when another creak rose from by the door. He felt his heart beat fiercely in his chest and he clutched the water close to his chest. He waited another minute and was just about to ascend the stairs when a new bump came from near the lightswitch. It was all Virgil needed to dash up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Roman awoke to a loud bang. He rolled over noticing a Virgil shaped hole next to him. He sat up and quietly prayed he was dreaming. Whatever nonsense Virgil, Janus, and Remus were surely up to, he didn’t want to be a part of it. Nevertheless, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and walked out into the hall, hoping the damage of whatever activity his brother and his friends were up to wasn’t too great. As he walked quietly through the halls, he noticed nothing seemed too out of place. He poked his head down the stairs but saw no one there. He felt a small ache of fear but tried his best to brush it away, deciding to leave that to Virgil.  
A small ‘dink’ came from inside the closed bathroom door, and Roman turned to investigate it. He turned the handle with a small ‘click’ and inched the door open. At first he saw no one inside, until he turned his head and saw Virgil curled into a small ball in the bathtub. His hood was up and he has shrunk back into his hoodie as far as humanly possible. Roman smirked and rolled his eyes. Virgil’s face reddened and his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Virgil,” Roman began placing his hand on his hip and raising one eyebrow.  
“There was a creak!” Virgil said defensively, crossing his arms.  
“A creak?” Roman repeated, disbelief flooding his face.  
“Creaks,” Virgil persisted, “multiple.”  
“Uh-huh,” Roman said at last.  
“Well the monsters are gone so you can go back to sleep now,” Roman tutted, gesturing towards the door ready to leave whenever Virgil gave the word.  
“No,” Virgil said quickly.  
“No?” Roman’s eye widened, “Virgil please. I’m tired and I have absolutely no energy for games.” He looked toward the hallway and Virgil sat up rigidly.  
“It’s not a game! If you don’t believe me, whatever, go back to sleep but I’m staying here.” He sat back with the last word bringing his knees close to him. Roman raised his eyebrow and sighed.  
“Fine! Goodnight then,” He said extravagantly, taking a small step toward the door. A small whimper escaped the anxious side but when Roman looked back Virgil was quick to hide it with a glare.  
“Virgil, last chance, please. There are no monsters,” Roman pleaded one more time, not wanting to leave his worried friend behind. Virgil lightly shook his head and plopped his chin on top of his knees. Roman huffed and took a large step inside the bathroom.  
“I thought you were going,” Virgil lifted his head curiously.  
“Yeah right, let me just abandon you here,” He rolled his eyes, gesturing to the linoleum surrounding them, “nope, if you were planning to sing some weird rendition of Michael in the Bathroom you’re going to have to save it. I’ll stay here until you decide the hallway is no longer monster ridden,” He took small steps toward the sink.  
“Roman,” Virgil said quietly, “the door,” Roman looked back toward the open door, “please?” Virgil added. Roman quickly shut the door with a satisfying click. He sat down on the toilet, extending his legs to rest on the corner of the tub.  
“So, how long is the demon decontamination process, would you say?” Virgil rolled his eyes and frowned, refusing to meet the princely side's line of sight. Roman’s smile sank a tad and there was a couple moments of silence before Virgil mumbled a reply,  
“We should be safe in the morning,” He concluded. Roman leaned back and then stood up suddenly.  
“I’ll be right back,” He stated confidently, opening the door. Vigil's eyes went wide and he pressed himself against the side of the bathtub.  
“Relax my apprehensive amigo,” Roman waved his hand nonchalantly, “the demons wouldn’t dare mess with royalty. Besides, if we’re here ‘til dawn, I refuse to sleep on linoleum.” Virgil slid down into the tub and gave a small nod. Roman smiled and strutted into the dark hallway. He returned moments later carrying several blankets and two pillows. He shut the door and threw the majority of blankets on top of Virgil who glared as they draped over his head. He took no time wrapping the blankets securely around his body.  
“You’re welcome,” Roman said sing-songily without looking at the anxious side. Virgil’s face softened and he nodded thankfully. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while.  
“So, how did you end up here?” Roman asked, hugging his pillow tightly. Virgil looked up from his cocoon with skeptical eyes. Roman held his hands up defensively,  
“Fine! Don’t tell me,” He looked back down to his blanket and began twisting the corner around in his hand.  
“Thank you,” Virgil said at last, “for….staying,” He looked up finally and softened as he saw Roman’s smile.  
“Don’t mention it Eeyore,” Roman laid his head back down to his pillow and closed his eyes. Virgil laughed and Roman’s eyes sprung open.  
“You. Laughed.” Quickly sitting up.  
“I did not!” Virgil grumbled sinking into his blanket pile.  
“Did to! I heard it!” He said excitedly, pointing a finger at Virgil. The anxious side rolled his eyes harder than necessary and groaned.  
“I did not! You can’t prove anything!” Roman waved his hand sarcastically and squinted his eyes.  
“Uh huh, suuuure. Whatever you say but I will always kn-” He was interrupted by the tiniest of creaks that came from downstairs. Virgil’s face went pale and he fiercely slammed into the back of the bathtub, bringing the blankets all the way up to his eyes. His face went rigid and his eyebrows furrowed so extremely Roman worried he wasn’t breathing anymore. The creative side sprung from his seat letting the pillow and blankets fall to the floor as he dashed to the side of the tub. He jumped inside it and wrapped both arms around the pile of cloth that barely resembled a human anymore.  
“Virgil, it’s fine. It’s an old house I promise.” He said quickly, feeling Virgil shake in his arms. Joking was quickly forgotten as Virgil burrowed deep into Roman’s side, not caring how ridiculous the creative side probably thought he was.  
“I’ve lived in this house before! It’s never creaked this much,” Virgil whimpered eyes darting to the door. Roman curled his legs around the sad sack of anxiety in his lap and began to chuckle lowly, doing his best not to let Virgil hear.  
“Ok, ok, I believe you,” He reassured, squeezing Virgil even tighter against him. A few more minutes passed and no more sounds were heard. Slowly Virgil relaxed sitting up slightly. Roman unweaved his arms from the mess of blankets and stood up.  
“Please don’t,” Virgil unraveled his hand from inside the blankets and tugged on the bottom cuff of Roman’s pjs. Roman felt his heart beat faster and reached for the abandoned pillow and blanket that had been left on the ground.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” He reassured, sitting next to the anxious side once again. He placed one pillow gingerly behind his back and tossed the second one onto his lap. He gave it a soft pat when Virgil made no move.  
“I’m not going to sleep,” He stated glaring, “you can, I’ll keep an eye on the door.” Roman sighed closing the gap between the two sides himself.  
“I’ll watch the door,” He promised, holding up his crossed fingers.  
“Y’know that technically means you don’t promise, right?” Virgil mentally face-palmed. Roman seemed confused but quickly waved his hand and began tugging on the black patch worked hoodie.  
“Whatever, you know what I mean.”  
“Just saying,” Virgil taunted as he leaned sideways and landed with a plop on the pillow in the creative side's lap. Roman placed one arm around his waist and the other on top of his head, his thumb rubbing back and forth against the blanket.  
“You promise, though?” He asked again, flipping his body to look up pleadingly at Roman.  
“I promise,” He restated and bent down to place a light kiss on the anxious side's forehead, “Now go to sleep.” He warned, raising his eyebrows.  
“My hero,” Virgil mumbled, rolling to his side once again and closing his eyes.


End file.
